Jor-El
"Goodbye my son. Our hopes and dreams travel with you." Jor-El to Kal-El Jor-El was a Kryptonian Scientist from the planet Krypton. A highly respected scientist, he tried to save his doomed race when he realised their planet's core was about to collapse but his efforts fell on death ears. In a last effort, he sent his only son Kal-El away to save his life, sending him to Earth whilst he stayed on Krypton with his wife Lara where they perished. Jor-El made preparations for his son on Earth, with the Command Key guiding his son to the Fortress of Solitude where he could recieve information on his home planet and providing his son with interactive projects of himself to guide Kal-El. Biography Early Life Jor-El was born on the planet Krypton in Green Lantern Corps sector 2813 as a genetically engineered baby to become more intelligent and innovative making him a more efficient scientist when he grows old. Growing old, Jor-El's engineering was evident as he became the most prominent scientific mind on Krypton. He also met and married Lara Lor-Van. Jor-El also had a mutual respect and friendship with the Kryptonian Warrior Guild leader General Dru-Zod. Birth of Kal-El "Goodbye my son. Our hopes and dreams travel with you." - Jor-El As was Jor-El and Lara's love for each other, when Lara fell pregnant they decided to have a natural birth, directly disobeying Kryptonian law where new born children are genetically engineered to remove flaws. They decide that for their son to have a chance free of the chains of Kryptonian society and for his survival they must send him to Earth. When Lara was due to give birth, Jor-El helped her with the birth and they soon had a new born son whom they named Kal-El. Lara voices concerns saying the humans will kill their child but Jor-El reassures her that he will be like a God to them. Jor-El went to Kandor and before the Kryptonian Law Council where he gave his evidence and told them that Krypton's core was about to collapse. The Council did not acknowledge Jor-El's findings however and dismissed him. General Zod however took notice and interrupts the session and agrees with Jor-El telling him that he is planning to overthrow the Council and that certain bloodlines will have to be sacrificed to make Krypton's future better. Jor-El knowing that his newborn son will likely be sacrified for his natural birth realises he has to take action. Zod's men attempt to arrest Jor-El who manages to escape with help from Kelex. Jor-El heads out to retrieve the Growth Codex to stop Zod from using it to grow more Kryptonian's under his command. Arriving, Jor-El discards his Ceremonial Armor and dives underwater past all the embryos of potential Kryptonians and takes the Codex as alarms begin to go off. He begins to avoid the guards and launches himself off of the side landing on H'Raka who takes him home. Returning, Jor-El is greeted by a concerned Lara. Jor-El readies the ship for Kal-El by placing the Command Key in with Kal-El and hiding the Codex in another part. Kelor notifies Jor-El that Zod and his men are approaching the home. To keep Zod from stopping the launch of his son, Jor-El don's his Battle armor and a rifle as Lara does the final launch sequence and presses the ignition button. Zod arrives demanding the Codex Jor-El stole and the once friends do battle. Jor-El puts up a tough fight against Zod catching him across his face near his eye before Zod draws a blade from his armor. Eventually Zod fatally stabs Jor-El who dies from his wounds as Zod screams out in remorse at killing his old friend. Legacy "You can save them. You can save all of them." - Jor-El to Kal-El After his death on Krypton, Jor-El made preparations for when Kal-El grew up on Earth. When Kal-El inserted the Command Key into his ship, it gave him information on Krypton and his true name. After Kal-El discovered the Fortress of Solitude and plugged in the Command Key, an interactive holographic projection of Jor-El greeted Kal-El. Kal-El was curious about his origin, who he was and why he was sent to Earth. Jor-El informed Kal-El that their home had been destroyed and they sent him to Earth to survive. He told Clark that he must continue to test the limitations of his powers under the yellow sun and that he can provide the humans with hope by leading by example. When Kal-El and the Human Lois Lane board Black Zero to negotiate with Zod, Lois accidentally brings the AI Jor-El aboard and when Lois needs to escape, Jor-El helps Lois evade capture by Zod's forces and to an escape pod. The AI stays behind and gives some more words of wisdom to his son as he goes off to save Lois before Jor-El disappears. Appearance Jor-El is a man of medium height and a bulky build with longish brown greying hard and a beard with brown eyes. He wears a blue Kryptonian under suit that bears the House of El emblem on the chest and normally wears a brown long over coat over the top. He also has a Ceremonial Armor that can fit on top of his normal robes which can provide a bit of protection but isn't suitable for battle. It is an intricate shoulder armor that also has an intricate House of El emblem along with a long purple cape. Then Jor-El also wears a gold cream battle armor that fits over that top of his undersuit. It has protection on the torso covering his vital organs, arms and legs. It has a House of El emblem on the chest. Abilities See Also: Kryptonian Had Jor-El entered a star system with that of a Yellow Sun, then his body would absorb the solar energy and provide him with incredible powers and enhance his body physically and would obtain powers identical to those of Kal-El, who was raised from infancy on the planet Earth. Personality Jor-El is an innovative character who is breaking the thinking boundaries programmed into his engineered DNA. Feeling that Krypton's Society was stale and flawed, he and his wife chose the illegal step of having a natural birth strongly believing in their cause. Knowing that his planet was to be destroyed, he took the strong step of sending his son to Earth so that he can survive and also to be free of Kryptonian Society's chains and be truly free, choosing to stay behind so that any flaws do not travel with his son. He was also not afraid to fight quite literally for the protection of his son, engaging his long time friend General Zod in battle. Trivia *Sean Penn, Clive Owen and Russell Crowe were the choices for the role of Jor-El. The role went to Russell Crowe. *First live action interpretation of Jor-El to not wear all white Kryptonian robes. Category:Superman Category:Aliens Category:Deceased characters Category:Kryptonian Category:Characters in the comics Category:Man of Steel Category:Man of Steel characters Category:House of El